


Hunger

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [112]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nudity, Snacks & Snack Food, midnight snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a quest for a midnight snack. Naked.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the new kink meme: Requesting a fluffy little merthur snippet based on [this cute pic](https://postimg.org/image/9xprm3vtr/%20). Basically just a cute couple with their blanket! (kinda seems to me like they are going to the kitchen for midnight snack..? or trying).  
> i.e. Merthur fluff + blanket + any spin a!a wants to take on it! Don't care if it's canon or AU.
> 
> You can leave a prompt or fill at the kink meme [here](https://kinksofcamelot.livejournal.com/)!

 

“Shut up,” Arthur hissed in Merlin’s ear. “You’re going to wake the entire house.”  
  
“I’m trying,” Merlin whispered back, between giggles. “It’s just—you are aware of how ridiculous this is, right? Why couldn’t we just have stopped to put on some pants?”  
  
“Because.” Arthur pressed a close-mouthed kiss against the nape of Merlin’s neck, and he shivered. “I like you better like this. And it’s not as if we have to go far. The kitchen’s only a few doors down the hall.”  
  
He was right about that much, but Merlin wasn’t entirely sure they would make it even the few remaining feet: already, he had nearly tripped over the hem of the blanket twice, and he could feel Arthur’s dick nestled snug against the curve of his arse, half hard from sheer proximity. It took a surprising degree of willpower not to drop the duvet and jump him right there in the middle of the hall.  
  
As if he knew what Merlin was thinking, Arthur slid an arm around his shoulders and covered his mouth with one hand, pulling Merlin flush against his chest beneath the blanket. “I’ll fuck you again when we get back to our room,” he murmured, his voice a hot breath against Merlin’s ear. “But only if you make it to the kitchen and back without another sound. Think you can do that?”  
  
Eyes wide, Merlin nodded. Arthur let him go and nudged him forward, and Merlin had to suppress a groan as Arthur’s cock rubbed tantalisingly against him with the movement. He stumbled into motion, nearly tripping over the duvet for the third time, and Arthur followed after him, the two of them falling into an ungainly, blanket-hobbled walk as they made their way into the kitchen.  
  
They halted in front of the fridge. What followed was probably the most ridiculous dance Merlin could have imagined, as they both attempted to simultaneously open the door, hold onto the blanket, and fight over the single remaining slice of pizza all at the same time. Arthur won, largely because he resorted to illegal tickling, and Merlin leaned breathlessly against the counter to watch as his boyfriend loaded up his arms with food. Technically, the two of them hadn’t left the bedroom all day, so it wasn’t as if their midnight raid wasn’t justified, but he still rolled his eyes when Arthur added two pieces of chocolate cake to his selection.  
  
“Shut up,” Arthur whispered again, even though Merlin hadn’t said a word. “I know you like it, too.”  
  
Merlin arched an eyebrow—ten pounds said Arthur would eat both slices himself, no question about it—but Arthur was fishing around in the cutlery drawer and didn’t see. It was probably just as well.  
  
The trip back to their room was as fraught with danger as the first, only this time with the added risk of dropping their ill-gotten gains if one of them made a wrong move. There was one perilous moment when Merlin nearly fell on his face as they rounded the corner, and Arthur just about lost control of the chocolate cake; at last, however, they had made it back to the massive bed they shared and spread their bounty out over the mattress.  
  
“There’s enough here to feed a small army,” Merlin said, surveying the impromptu picnic with an appalled expression. “There’s no way we can eat all that and still fit into our clothes in the morning.”  
  
“Who said anything about clothes?” Arthur asked, smirking, and leaned over to kiss him. "I think we can manage just fine without them, don't you?"

 


End file.
